The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of ×Heucherella and given the cultivar name of ‘Fire Frost’. ×Heucherella is in the family Saxifragaceae. ×Heucherella ‘Fire Frost’ originated from a controlled cross between a proprietary unreleased seedlings Heuchera V4, as the seed parent, and Tiarella massed proprietary trailing seedlings, as the pollen parent.
Compared to the seed parent Heuchera V4, the new cultivar has smaller leaves with gold foliage than tan and a white veil and dark red along main veins at the leaf base rather than no veil and no red markings.
Compared to the pollen parent, the Tiarella seedlings, the new cultivar has larger leaves that are gold and broad rather than green and lobed and have a white veil rather than no veil.
Compared to Heuchera ‘Delta Dawn’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,545, the new cultivar has leaves that are lighter in color and has markings that follow the veins and are dark burgundy rather a round center pattern that is red. The new cultivar has a white veil and Heuchera ‘Delta Dawn’ does not.
Compared to ×Heucherella ‘Alabama Sunrise’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,611, the new cultivar is shallowly rather than deeply lobed.
This new ×Heucherella is unique in having the following characteristics:                1. lime green to yellow green leaves with red to dark brown marks on the main veins and a light white veil,        2. large, shallowly lobed leaves,        3. a medium large semi-trailing habit, and        4. excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division, cuttings, and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.